


Kinktober Days 25/26 - Olfactophilia (Scent)/Roleplay

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Shane thinks demons like Ryan's scent.Tickling | Scat | Boot Worship |Olfactophilia (Scent)Lactation |Roleplay |Smiles/Laughter | Toys





	Kinktober Days 25/26 - Olfactophilia (Scent)/Roleplay

“You ever wonder if demons could be smelling us at any time in your so-called ‘haunted’ houses?”

“Why would I want to think of a demon smelling me?”

“Well, you seem to like demons.”

Shane gets a dark look in his eyes. He steps around behind Ryan, wrapping his arms around Ryan and successfully trapping him. He lowers his voice, and whispers in Ryan’s ear in a seductive tone, “What if I were a demon? You couldn’t see me, but I was squeezing you tight. I could touch you however I wanted and you’d never know.”

Ryan involuntarily shivers at the air from Shane’s whispers hitting his neck and ear. Ryan nuzzles his nose into Ryan’s neck, inhaling his scent deeply. “You smell so good. I could do whatever I wanted right now, and you’d let me, wouldn’t you?” Ryan whimpers in reply, his legs going weak. He collapses against Shane.

Shane taps his fingers down Ryan’s chest, down to his stomach and then down to his crotch. He taps on the bulge in Ryan’s pants. “Huh? You’re hard. You thinking about how a demon could fuck you and you wouldn’t even put up a fight? Just let your pretty little noises out as a demon indulges itself in you and your scent?”

“N-no,” Ryan pants. “I wouldn’t!”

“You already are, Ryan.”

Shane lifts Ryan’s shirt up and holds it with his left hand. His left hand goes down to unbutton Ryan’s jeans. Ryan shivers again. Shane unzips Ryan’s pants, going torturously slow and putting more pressure than needed. “Shane...you’re t-teasing, man.”

He doesn’t give Ryan a reply, he just shoves his hands down Ryan’s pants causing the smaller man to groan. Shane strokes Ryan in his boxers. Ryan bucks his hips into Shane’s hands, searching for more friction.

Shane continues to whisper in his ear about demons and his scent and he can feel overwhelmed tears on Ryan’s cheek. He knows Ryan can handle it, but it still worries him. Ryan lets out a very loud moan that sounds almost like “Shane” as he cums, covering his underwear as well as Shane’s hand. Shane pulls his hand out and whispers, “You came on the demon, Ryan.”


End file.
